A shake operation is an operation that a user shakes a mobile terminal. The shake operation is a common triggering operation used on a mobile terminal. The mobile terminal may be a smartphone, a tablet computer, an ebook, or the like.
The shake operation may be recognized by means of a built-in three-axis accelerometer of the mobile terminal. Specifically, the three-axis accelerometer collects accelerations on three coordinate axes, namely, x-axis, y-axis, and z-axis. When the acceleration in one direction changes from a positive acceleration to a negative acceleration, or changes from a negative acceleration to a positive acceleration within a predetermined time interval, the mobile terminal recognizes the change between the positive acceleration and the negative acceleration as a shake operation.